The Baby
by Passionsfan24
Summary: This story goes back to the first time Ethan and Theresa broke up. Theresa was pregnant with Little Ethan—whom she and everyone else thought to be Julian's baby. But what if a DNA test reveals otherwise?


_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Passions, its characters, locations, or anything else related to the show. I merely wanted to alter the storyline so that what should have happened years ago on the show did happen.)**_

_**This story goes back to the first time Ethan and Theresa broke up. Ethan and Gwen were rekindling their relationship, and Theresa was pregnant with Little Ethan—whom she and everyone else thought to be Julian's baby. But what if Theresa went to another doctor and got a second opinion regarding the birth control she took? What if she decided to have a DNA test to be completely sure of her child's paternity? What would she find out? How would Ethan react? Find out in…**_

**The Baby**

**Ethan and Gwen were walking along the wharf having a discussion about life in general and how it can sometimes throw curve balls when you least expect it, when they bumped into Theresa. They noticed that Theresa seemed intensely focused on the envelope in her hands.**

"**Hi Theresa," Ethan said. "How have you been?"**

"**I've been better, Ethan," Theresa replied. "I'm glad I ran into you, actually. I really need to talk to you."**

**Ethan turned to Gwen and asked her if she would mind giving them a minute to discuss whatever Theresa wanted to talk about.**

"**Well, okay Ethan," Gwen replied, a little concerned. "As long as she's not harassing you, it's fine."**

"**She's not, Gwen," Ethan reassured her. "Thank you."**

**With that, Gwen walked a little ways down the wharf and took a seat on a bench facing the harbor. She began thinking to herself that she was so glad she had another chance with Ethan. She couldn't wait to rekindle what she and Ethan had once shared. She just hoped that Theresa wasn't going to try to take him away again.**

"**Ethan," Theresa began, nervously. "I know you don't trust me anymore—and you have that right; however, I discovered something today when I went to see Dr. Culver for a second opinion on the whole birth control thing. While there, he decided to do an amniocentesis because I wanted to make sure that the baby is developing normally so far, and he asked me if I wanted him to run a DNA test as well—to be completely sure of his or her true paternity. I told him that I would like for him to do that. While he was running all the tests—including the DNA test—I waited in the lobby for the results. About forty-five minutes later, Dr. Culver called me back to an exam room once more, and gave me the results of all the tests. He said that the baby is developing perfectly normally, and he wanted to give me the results of the DNA test, but I told him to just put test results into a sealed envelope and that I would find out when you do. Before we discuss my reasons for having the test done, however, I would like you to go ahead and open this envelope and read what's inside."**

"**Theresa," Ethan began. "What is this? This isn't some attempt to get back together with me, is it?"**

"**No, Ethan, it isn't," Theresa replied. "It's the DNA results on the baby. It's just that you have a right to know whether or not this baby is yours. There's one thing that I need to know before you read what's in the envelope. If this baby isn't yours, do you still love me enough to give me a chance to earn back your trust?"**

"**Theresa, it's not that simple," Ethan replied, fingering the seal of the envelope. "Yes, I do love you, but I would have to do some serious soul-searching before I could give you a definitive answer. It would also depend on you—you would have to be willing to put forth the effort to show me that you can fight your fears, have enough faith in us, and have enough courage and strength to come to me if you have a problem. If you can promise me that you'll at least do that much, I'll give some thought to giving you another chance."**

"**Thank you Ethan! I promise that I will put forth that effort!" Theresa replied, thankful that Ethan was willing to give her an opportunity like this. "Now, go ahead and open the envelope."**

"**All right, here goes nothing," Ethan replied as he opened the envelope and unfolded the contents. He felt his knees go weak as he read what the document said: Julian Crane was not the father of Theresa's unborn child! That meant only one thing, but it wasn't possible—Theresa had been on birth control the night she had made love. "This can't be! This says that Julian isn't your baby's father! It says I am! How is that even possible when you were on birth control when we were together that night?"**

**When Theresa heard what Ethan read, her heart was doing flip-flops all over the place. **_**"Could it be possible?" **_**she thought. **_**"Could Ethan really be my baby's father?"**_

"**Ethan," Theresa replied. "It is possible—it's possible because of the birth control. You see, Dr. Culver told me that I was supposed to be on the birth control for a full 28-day cycle for it to be effective. I wasn't—remember my doctor's appointment the morning before we made love? I had just gotten my prescription and had it filled that morning. I had just taken my first dose that day. I had neither been on it long enough, nor did I have enough of it in my system to do anything. Besides—if effective, birth control prevents pregnancy by preventing ovulation; it can't keep a woman from getting pregnant after she's already ovulated. Anyways, if you still need confirmation, I have an appointment with Dr. Culver next Wednesday. You can come with me and he can explain it to you much better than I could ever hope to."**

"**Okay, Theresa," Ethan replied. "I'll come to your next appointment. If Dr. Culver confirms what you've told me tonight, we will sit down and discuss what our next step will be."**

"**Ethan," Theresa began. "If you still want to stay with Gwen regardless of everything that's happened this evening, I understand. I know you have a lot to digest, but it's up to you what you want to do. All I want is for you to be happy—it's all I've ever wanted."**

**About that time, Gwen had made her way back to where she left Ethan and Theresa to talk. She was confused, however; she had heard Theresa say that she would understand if Ethan still wanted to stay with her (Gwen) regardless of everything that had happened this evening that she (Theresa) would understand. The problem was, Gwen hadn't heard everything that had happened.**

"**Ethan, what's going on? What's Theresa talking about?" Gwen asked apprehensively. "What does she mean by 'If you still want to stay with me after everything that's happened tonight'?"**

"**Gwen," Ethan began, worried about Gwen and her possible reaction to the news he'd just gotten. "Brace yourself, as this is going to come as a huge shock to you. There is a substantial possibility that Julian isn't the father of Theresa's unborn baby."**

"**Well if Julian isn't the baby's father, then who else could it be?" Gwen replied, suddenly realizing what Ethan was getting at. "No, surely you're not suggesting that you are her baby's father, Ethan. I mean, you've never even been intimate with her. Have you?"**

"**Yes, Gwen," Ethan replied. "Shortly after midnight on the day she and I were to be married, we went down to the beach to spend some time alone together before our big day. We ended up making love while we were there. So yes, there is a possibility that I am her baby's father."**

"**But Ethan, how can you believe her after all the lies she's told you?" Gwen replied, hoping she could convince Ethan that this was just another ploy of Theresa's to get him back. "How do you know that this isn't just some scheme of hers to try and win you back?"**

"**He doesn't, Gwen," Theresa replied. "That's why he's going with me to my next appointment with Dr. Culver. He is going to speak with Dr. Culver himself concerning this matter." Theresa then asked Gwen if she could speak to her in private. Gwen agreed. **

"**Gwen, I know you love Ethan; and I know you want more than anything to rekindle what you once had with him, but he really needs to speak to Dr. Culver concerning this matter. After everything that has happened to him lately, Ethan deserves the truth for once. Please promise me for Ethan's and the baby's sakes that you won't do anything to interfere with my appointment with Dr. Culver. Also, Ethan and I would appreciate if you would keep our discussion here tonight to yourself. When Ethan gets the confirmation he needs from Dr. Culver, he and I will reveal this information to everyone. One more thing, this is a great deal for Ethan to digest, so he will need some time alone to figure out what he will do once he has the confirmation he needs. All I want is for Ethan to be happy, so whatever he decides to do, I will accept; I hope you will be willing to do the same for his sake. Can you do that?"**

"**I don't know if I can, Theresa," Gwen began. "I've loved him my whole life. I've never loved anyone else, and I really don't think I could. Ethan is all I've ever wanted."**

"**So, if Ethan chooses to be with me and the baby, you don't think you could give yourself the chance to move on and find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved?" Theresa replied. "If Ethan chooses to rekindle his romance with you, I'll accept it and move on. It would hurt me more than anyone would ever know, but I'd accept and respect his decision. Like I said before, all I want is for Ethan to have the love and happiness he truly deserves—even if it's not with me. If you truly love him as much as you claim, Gwen, you'll want the same for him. All I am asking is for you to put Ethan's happiness first."**

**Knowing deep down that Theresa was right, Gwen agreed to allow Ethan to have the time he needed to decide what he was going to do regarding Theresa's baby and the confirmation she knew he would receive from Theresa's doctor. Gwen then decided to go to the confessional and seek guidance, since she knew that anything she discussed with Father Lonigan in confession would be kept strictly confidential.**

_**~The following week, at Doctor Culver's office~**_

"**So, tell me Dr. Culver, how does birth control work and why do you say it wasn't effective with Theresa." Ethan said.**

"**Well, Mr. Winthrop," Dr. Culver began. "Birth control tablets contain hormones—a combination of estrogen and progestogen—necessary to prevent ovum maturation and ovulation, thereby inhibiting female fertility and preventing pregnancy. Birth control tablets also help prevent pregnancy by altering the amount and thickness of cervical mucus—it decreases the amount while it increases the thickness. This allows for the inhibition of sperm penetration into the upper reproductive tract, thereby preventing subsequent ovum fertilization and pregnancy. For these tablets to be effective, a woman must begin taking them on a daily basis—at the same time each day—at least five days before the start of her menstrual cycle. If she doesn't, then she must be on the tablets for at least seven consecutive days prior to intercourse; otherwise, the end result is a pregnancy. In Theresa's case, she had just gotten her prescription the morning before she engaged in intercourse with you, Mr. Winthrop. She had just gotten it filled and had just taken her first dose that day. There's no way possible that one pill prevented anything, let alone a pregnancy."**

"**So what you're saying, Doctor, is that Theresa could be carrying **_**my**_** baby—that her baby could me mine?" Ethan asked, trying his best to absorb all the information Dr. Culver had just given him.**

"**What I'm saying, Mr. Winthrop, is that Theresa's baby **_**is**_** yours. There's no way Julian could have fathered her baby—she was already pregnant before she went to Bermuda." Dr. Culver replied.**

"_**She was already pregnant **_**before**_** she went to Bermuda?"**_** Ethan thought to himself. "Are you sure, Dr. Culver? Are you sure she was already pregnant before she went to Bermuda?" He asked Dr. Culver.**

"**Yes, Mr. Winthrop," Dr. Culver replied. "I am absolutely sure that Theresa was already pregnant before she went to Bermuda. The baby Theresa is carrying is yours, no doubt about it. Congratulations, Mr. Winthrop."**

**Ethan's heart began racing, and he began to feel faint. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father, that he was having a baby with Theresa. He was all set to give things with Gwen another try. Who was he kidding? He knew he would never be able to let go of the feelings he still harbored for Theresa. He had given Theresa his word that no matter who her baby's father turned out to be, he would give her a chance to earn back his trust—to give things with her another try. He didn't have a clue how he was going to break this news to Gwen. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again, but she deserved the truth and a chance to find someone who would love her the way she deserved to be loved—the way he knew he would never love her again.**

"**Ethan?" Theresa began, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine, Theresa," Ethan replied. "I just can't believe I'm going to be a father—that we are really having a baby together. I also haven't a clue how I'm going to break this news to Gwen. I don't want to hurt her again, but she deserves to be with someone who can love her the way she deserves to be loved."**

"**I know, Ethan," Theresa replied. "Everything will work out the way it's meant to, I promise. I'll be there with you to help you break the news to Gwen. She'll understand—she just wants more than anything for you to be happy. It's all either of us wants—for you to have the love and happiness you truly deserve."**

"**Thank you, Theresa," Ethan replied, grateful to have her in his life. "That means more to me than you'll ever know."**

"**You're welcome, Ethan," Theresa replied. She took Ethan's hand in hers, gazing into his deep blue eyes. She was very fortunate to have been given a second chance with the love of her life. There was absolutely no way she'd do anything to mess things with Ethan up again—she knew she'd never get another chance if she did.**

**Dr. Culver had the nurse bring in the ultrasound machine, and Theresa and Ethan got to see their baby for the first time. They were both overwhelmed and overjoyed. They couldn't believe it—they were going to be parents!**

**When Ethan and Theresa left the doctor's office, they made their way to the Crane Mansion to break the news about the baby to Gwen.**

_**~Meanwhile, at the mansion~**_

**As Ivy paced the floor of the Crane living room worrying that Theresa was trying to sink her hooks into Ethan again, Rebecca was attempting to comfort her daughter.**

"**Gwen, will you please relax?" Rebecca said to her worried daughter. "Ethan is a smart man—he knows Theresa can't be trusted, so he'll definitely pick you."**

"**Mother," Gwen began. "I really don't want to hear any of this from you tonight. There's a great deal more going on than you realize. Besides, Ethan is a grown man and he is fully capable of making whatever choices he wants. If he decides to give Theresa a second chance, then—out of respect for Ethan—I will step aside and honor his wishes."**

"**How much more is going on, Gwen?" Ivy asked.**

"**Yes, Gwen, what aren't you telling us?" Rebecca chimed in.**

"**Brace yourselves for this," Gwen replied. "Ethan went with Theresa to her prenatal checkup today."**

"**Why on Earth would he do such a thing?" Ivy asked, her voice full of worry.**

"**And why on Earth would you allow him to do it?" Rebecca asked, worried that her precious Gwennie had finally gone off the deep end.**

"**Mother, Ivy, will the two of you please not interrupt me?" Gwen replied. "I will explain everything to you if you'll just be quiet and give me a chance to speak."**

**Gwen then relayed to them the encounter she and Ethan had with Theresa on the wharf a week earlier. She explained that Theresa had gotten a second opinion from Dr. Culver on the birth control she had taken, and that Dr. Culver—on a hunch—had done a DNA test on Theresa's baby. Gwen went on to explain to them that Theresa had an envelope with her that night, and that it contained the results of the DNA test. Gwen told her mother and Ivy that, according to the test results, Julian was not the father of Theresa's baby.**

"**If Julian isn't the baby's father, then who is?" Ivy asked, bewildered. "And what does any of this have to do with my son?"**

"**I believe I can answer that," Ethan said as he helped Theresa inside. "As it turns out, **_**I**_** am the father of Theresa's baby."**

"**W-w-what!" a panicked Rebecca shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHY IS THAT TRAMP IN MY HOUSE!"**

"**Rebecca," Theresa began with a smile. "What he's talking about is that he is my baby's father. I was already pregnant with Ethan's baby before I went to Bermuda. There's no way Julian fathered my baby. Oh, and Rebecca, don't ever talk about me in that manner again!"**

"**Wait a second Ethan," Ivy began, feeling like she was going to faint. "So you're saying that Theresa's baby is your baby, and I am going to be a grandmother?"**

"**That's what we're saying, Mother," Ethan replied proudly.**

"**But how is that even possible?" Ivy asked. "The two of you were never intimate—" Ivy looked at Ethan and Theresa before continuing, realizing that they had, in fact, been intimate. "Oh my—Ethan! How could you do something so stupid? Now you'll never get that trollop out of your life!"**

"**Mother, I will only say this once—" Ethan began, his anger beginning to flare. "Don't you ever talk about Theresa in that manner again! I don't want her out of my life, do you understand? Now, it's going to be slow going, but I am giving Theresa another chance—whether you like it or not!"**

"**So, Ethan," Gwen began, her eyes brimming with tears. "You really are the father of Theresa's baby, huh? I see you've already made up your mind to give her another chance. If I may ask, would you be giving her another chance if she weren't pregnant or if the baby weren't yours?"**

"**Gwen, I am so sorry," Ethan replied. "I never wanted to hurt you. But yes, I was actually considering giving Theresa another chance before I found out the baby was mine. I know Theresa lied to me on multiple occasions. I was deeply hurt—and betrayed—but I never stopped loving her. My feelings for Theresa would never have changed. You deserve much better than that Gwen. You deserve someone who can give you the kind of love and commitment you deserve."**

"**Ethan, I appreciate your sincerity and honesty, but the truth is I haven't been completely honest with you myself."**

"**Gwen!" Rebecca sqwawked. "What in the hell are you doing? You are about to throw away the one chance you worked so hard for—you are about to hand Ethan over to Theresa on a silver platter!"**

"**I don't care, Mother," Gwen replied. "Ethan has been through hell this past year, and most of it was our doing. He deserves to know the truth!"**

"**Gwen, what are you talking about?" Ethan asked. "What truth?"**

"**Ethan, Theresa didn't send your paternity papers to the tabloid—my mother and I did. We found Ivy's papers scanned into Theresa's laptop, and my mother came up with the idea to email them to the tabloid—all so she could claim Julian and his billions. My mother also came up with the idea to contact the tabloid editor and tell them that Theresa did him in. I was so desperate for a chance to be with you again that I went along with her twisted plan. My mother convinced me that she'd make it up to you by getting Julian to adopt you and make you the Crane heir again. I should have known better than to trust her. Ethan, I never should have gone along with her sick, twisted plan. I am so sorry for everything. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for my role in the whole thing."**

"**Gwen, I appreciate your honesty," Ethan said, shocked at what he'd just heard. "Maybe one day I will be able to forgive you for what you did. Right now, Theresa and I need to go. We have to go to her home and let her family know what's going on. Goodbye everyone."**

**With that, Ethan and Theresa left the mansion and made their way to Theresa's house. They filled Pilar and the others in on what had transpired that day. The entire Lopez-Fitzgerald family was elated to hear that Theresa wasn't carrying Julian's baby after all.**

_**~Five months later, just before Midnight Mass~**_

**Ethan took Theresa's hand and led her down to the beach where they had shared one of the happiest, most passionate nights of their lives. From the corner of her eye, Theresa saw Ethan retrieve something from the pocket of his blazer. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as he dropped to one knee and opened a ring box.**

"**Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," Ethan began. "You are, without a doubt the most beautiful, generous, caring woman I have ever met. You are the most important person in my life. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"**

**Theresa was so happy—she never thought she'd have this chance again. She had tears in her eyes as she joyfully accepted his proposal.**

"**Yes!" Theresa exclaimed. "Yes, Ethan, I will marry you! I love you so much!"**

**Ethan placed the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger. He then pulled her into a kiss so passionate, a kiss unlike anything anyone had ever experienced.**

"**Now, what do you say we head on over to St. Margaret Mary's?" Ethan asked with a smile. "Our families are there, and I'm sure they would love to hear about this."**

"**Yes," Theresa replied, gazing at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Let's go on over to the church. We don't want to keep our families waiting."**

**With that, the newly engaged couple made their way back to their car and began the drive to St. Margaret Mary's. As they drove along, Ethan held Theresa's hand in his. He looked over at Theresa and kissed her hand. She smiled at him knowing that this time, they would be together forever.**

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
